The Federal Republic
Nation Information The Federal Republic is a growing, developing, and aging nation at 414 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of The Federal Republic work diligently to produce Fish and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of The Federal Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Federal Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The Federal Republic believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Federal Republic will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. National History The Federal Republic is a relatively young nation that was started by a group of migrants in the Midwest. The Germans had set out from their homeland in search of a land where they could create their own free nation. On the bend of the Wabash river they found their new homeland and set about creating a republic where all people and religions could live together side by side in harmony. A democracy arose and the people of the Federal Republic prospered. They fought a few short quick wars in which they easily won to gain some land from the arising surrounding small nations. However, a newer challenge was on the horizon. The growing Federal Republic strove and succeeded in uniting a now burgeoning alliance called the Enforcers and after helping establish it stepped into the back seat to let other nations run the show. The people's attention turned to internal development and the people worked with a frenzy to build new roads, factories and schools. The military stayed a proud place for the population to work in and the army grew by leaps and bounds. However, even in this time of expansion and internal development the people didn't forget about their newfound allies. A group of three nations launched an attack on the Kingdom of Wales devestating the government and the Federal Republic immediately jumped to her defense. In this the first real war testing the Enforcer's alliance, all members proved their worth providing everything they could spare to the war effort. Within days all three enemy nations had been all but destroyed. Their cities and farmlands were devestated. It was a major victory for the nation and the alliance, however, it did not come without a cost. The Federal Republic had suffered during the fighting, for once engaged the enemy armies had come for her. Hundreds of soldiers died in the fighting, and the government was forced out of its capital city more than once, but they hung on and even advanced against the enemy in these harsh times. The people vowed never again, never again will they allow such a small percentage of their income be devoted to the military and be so unprepared for war. They unanimously voted in a Capitalist system of government to better the economy and provide for a better war machine. And with this, the military expanded purchasing more tanks and even its first aircraft. Some people felt that the government still wasn't providing enough. These die hards performed a swift coup'd etat and installed a Revolutionary Government in the capital with minimal damage to the infrastructure, as well as minimal casualties. So now, the people await and see if this government can provide the military that they know they need while keeping civil liberties at the norm. Category:Nations Category:Aqua team Category:Member of the Enforcers Category:The Enforcers